This invention relates to methodology for utilizing data mining techniques in the area of medical evaluation.
Data mining techniques are known and include disparate technologies, like neural networks, which can work to an end of efficiently discovering valuable, non-obvious information from a large collection of data. The data, in turn, may arise in fields ranging from e.g., marketing, finance, manufacturing, or retail.
We have now discovered novel methodology for exploiting the advantages inherent generally in data mining technologies, in the particular field of health and medical applications.
Our work proceeds in the following way.
We have recognized that a typical and important xe2x80x9cthree-partxe2x80x9d paradigm for presently effecting medical evaluation, is a largely subjective, human paradigm, and therefore exposed to all the vagaries and deficiencies otherwise attendant on human procedures. In particular, the three-part paradigm we have in mind works in the following way. First, a doctor develops a problem database comprising a compendium of individual patient historyxe2x80x94e.g., the patient""s response to blood tests, x-rays, or the doctor""s observations. Secondly, and independently, the doctor develops in his mind a remedy database comprising the doctor""s personal, partial, and subjective knowledge of objective medical facts culled from e.g., the medical literature, the pharmaceutical literature, or input from colleagues or salespersons. Thirdly, the doctor subjectively correlates in his mind the necessarily incomplete and partial remedy database, with the patient problem database, in order to promulgate an individual""s patient""s prescribed medical evaluation and cure.
This three-part paradigm is part science and part art, and captures one aspect of the special genius of medicine. However, as suggested above, it is manifestly a subjective paradigm, and therefore open to human vagaries.
We now disclose a novel computer method which can preserve the advantages inherent in this three-part paradigm, while minimizing the incompleteness and attendant subjectivities that otherwise inure in a technique heretofore entirely reserved for human realization.
To this end, in a first aspect of the present invention, we disclose a novel computer method comprising the steps of:
i) providing a problem data base comprising a compendium of patient medical history;
ii) providing a remedy database comprising a compendium of at least one of medical therapies, pharmaceuticals, medical information and medical diagnostics; and
iii) employing a data mining technique for interrogating said problem and remedy databases for generating an output data stream, said output data stream correlating patient problem with patient remedy.
The novel method preferably comprises a further step of updating the step i) problem database, so that it can cumulatively track the patient""s medical history as it develops over time. For example, this step i) of updating the problem database may include the results of employing the step iii) data mining technique. Also, the method may comprise a step of refining an employed data mining technique in cognizance of pattern changes embedded in each database as a consequence of remedy results and updating the problem database.
The novel method preferably comprises a further step of updating the step ii) remedy database, so that it can cumulatively track an ever increasing and developing technical medical literature. For example, this step ii) of updating the remedy database may include the effects of employing a data mining technique on the problem database. Also, the method may comprise a step of refining an employed data mining technique in cognizance of pattern changes embedded in each database as a consequence of remedy results and updating the remedy database.
The novel method may employ advantageously a wide array of step iii) data mining techniques for interrogating the problem and remedy database for generating an output data stream, which output data stream correlates patient problem with patient remedy. For example, the data mining technique may comprise inter alia employment of the following functions for producing output data: classification-neural, classification-tree, clustering-demographic, clustering-neural, factor analysis, or principal component analysis, or expert systems.
In a second aspect of the present invention, we disclose a program storage device readable by machine to perform method steps for providing an interactive medical database, the method comprising the steps of:
i) providing a problem database comprising a compendium of patient medical history;
ii) providing a remedy database comprising a compendium of at least one of medical therapies, pharmaceuticals, medical information and medical diagnostics; and
iii) employing a data mining technique for interrogating said problem and remedy databases for generating an output data stream, said output data stream correlating patient problem with patient remedy.
In a third aspect of the present invention, we disclose a computer comprising:
i) means for inputting a problem database comprising a compendium of patient medical history;
ii) means for inputting a remedy database comprising a compendium of at least one of medical therapies, pharmaceuticals, medical information and medical diagnostics;
iii) means for employing a data mining technique for interrogating said remedy databases; and
iv) means for generating an output data stream, said output data stream correlating patient problem with patient remedy.